To Be A Master
by roxiepluto
Summary: Mimi,a 7 year old wants nothing more than to be the youngest pokemon master in history, but when her father trys to make her abandon her pokemon, she sets off on her own journey determined to show the world that she can do anything TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone, this is an idea i've had for a while, i finally put it up, please review with comments and feel free to point out errors and stuff**

--

A three year old girl named Mimi was walking alongside her mother in a park, she almost tripped and fell, but she grabbed onto the railing in time, and stopped herself.

In doing so, she caught a glimpse of what was called a pokemon battle.

In the middle of the field, a boy and a girl where battling, One pokemon was a Squirtle, and one was a Poliwag, Mimi watched the battle, she was captivated by their power.

Mimi walked round the railing and stood in the field watching the battle, she watched as the Squirtle pushed the Poliwag up in the air, and drove it to the floor ending the battle.

The boy applauded his pokemon and returned it to its pokeball.

Mimi gave a smile and clapped, Then her mother grabbed her roughly by the arm, and pulled her away, telling her that pokemon were bad and to never go near pokemon or their trainers.

--

Mimi sat against a cherry blossom tree; it was spring and the flowers were blooming and pokemon were jumping

A quiet snore came from Mimi as a delicate leaf twirled down from the tree like a dancer, and landed on the nose of a brown and white pokemon known as eevee who was sitting on her lap

The pokemon sneezed alarming waking Mimi immediately, who jumped and laughed as her eevee looked up at her with faint confusion

"Bless you" said Mimi

"Eevee" replied the pokemon happily

"Only 3 more years until I can become a trainer and get out of this city"

"Eve"

"Miss Carson" came a call through the garden

"Yes nanny" Mimi shouted back

"Your presence is requested in the main room"

Mimi sighed and said, "Come on Eevee"

Though it may not have seemed like it, Mimi was the only child of a famous business tycoon boss; their family had owned the company for centuries

Mimi walked down the garden path with Eevee at her heels and back into her house, if that is what you could call it, it was a huge mansion, and Mimi had gotten lost a few times in her childhood

Mimi pushed open the doors and entered the main room

"Mimi" said a male voice

"Yes father" said Mimi taking a seat in the chair opposite him

He cleared his throat as if ready for a speech and said, "As you know Mimi, you are the only child of the Carson family and as you know that carries great responsibilities"

Mimi nodded

"Well your mother and I both agree that you should no longer have distractions from your school work"

"Distractions?" asked Mimi

"You are to get rid of your Eevee, I don't mind how, but do it by tomorrow"

"What?"

"I want you to get rid of Eevee" he said simply

"No"

"What!" he shouted standing

"I said no, I won't"

"You will, or I will do it myself" he screamed

"No" she shouted back to him

His anger got the best of him as her drew back his hand and slapped her across the face, throwing her back towards the door

"Eevee" cried eevee firing a shadow ball at the father who was thrown across the room and crashed into a table, he did not move and was clearly knocked out

Eevee ran over to Mimi and nudged her gently, Mimi got up slowly and after spotting her father on the floor, fled upstairs to her room

"No, no, no" she said pacing the room "He's going to kill me, and what about Eevee, who knows what he might do"

"Eevee" said Eevee sadly, her ears drooping

"No, don't be sad, you did the right thing"

She wished she was just a few years older so that she could go off on a journey and get away from this place, she glanced around her room and spotted a poster on the wall

It was an Ash Ketchum poster, he had become pokemon master a few years ago, and Mimi wanted to be just like him when she was older, the poster said 'You can do anything'

Mimi's eyes widened as if that was the answer to every question she had every asked

"I can do anything" she whispered

"Ee" said Eevee confused

"We are going on a journey" she said as if it was so simple

"Vee" said Eevee happily

Suddenly Mimi could hear footsteps down the hall, Mimi tensed up, and stayed quiet, the footsteps grew louder and then passed her door and carried on walking

"It's too dangerous here, we have to go" she said grabbing a small backpack, knowing she couldn't carry much and placed in it her purse (she was rich after all), her phone, a spare pair of clothes and a pokeball. She knew she could fit one last thing in her bag, she ran over to her pillow, reached under it and pulled out an envelope with her name on it; it was a letter her grandfather had put in his will to be given to her

Her grandfather had always been kind and had encouraged her to be whatever she wanted to be

She put the letter in her bag and shut it, she then took Eevee's pokeball off the shelf

Ever since Mimi had been given Eevee, she had never been in her pokeball

"Eevee, this is the only time I will ask you to do this, return" she said holding out the pokeball

Eevee returned to her pokeball

Mimi smiled and put the pokeball in her pocket, suddenly she heard loud footsteps and shouting

Mimi rushed to the door and locked it, to the most it could be locked

A fist was heard banging on the door, Mimi rushed over to her coat stand and grabbed a black cloak

"Open the door young lady" shouted her father

She wanted to shout back at him, but knew she couldn't, she opened her window and jumped out, landing on the trampoline outside her window. She had placed it there the other day and had wanted to try it, she would have enjoyed it if she hadn't been on the run.

She jumped off and ran towards the gate

"No" she said, it was locked, she looked left and right and spotted a whole under the fence

"Good old Digger" she said squeezing under the fence; Digger was a young Poocheyena the family had acquired a few weeks ago, hoping he could be trained to be a guard dog, but he had a tendency of escaping through digging; thus the name Digger

Mimi ran down the street, her cloak billowing behind her, she didn't know where to go now, she was in Hoeen, so the last place they would look is Kanto

She kept running towards the airport, until she tripped and below her feet heard a yelp

She got up and turned around to see Digger doing what else but digging, but he wasn't getting very far since it was a pavement

"Digger" said Mimi

Digger looked up and wagged his tail happily at the sight of Mimi, Mimi always gave him treats and belly rubs

"What are you doing here, you should be at home" she said

Digger's ears drooped

That was when Mimi realised that Digger didn't like home either

"Come with me" she said to the pokemon who looked at her questioningly

"I'm not going back, I'm going to Kanto to go on a journey" she said

Poocheyena agreed and Mimi placed him inside her spare pokeball

Mimi carried on running towards the airport and soon arrived, it was open even at night, she ran inside the sliding doors and ran toward the ticket desk

"One ticket to Kanto please" she said placing the money on the desk, which she could only just see over

"Sorry, but you have to book" said the lady, but once she saw who it was she said "Oh miss Carson, I didn't realise it was you, right away mam"

The lady typed something into the computer and handed her a ticket

"The plane leaves in 20 minutes so you had better hurry" she said kindly

"Thank you" she said running down the airport towards gate 10

After running for a few minutes she arrived at gate 10 and sat down on a seat, she released Eevee and Digger, who ruffled their fur and gave a happy cry to be out of their pokeballs

Eevee looked at Digger confused and then at Mimi

"He wants to come with us" she said

Mimi looked around the room and noticed there were probably no more than 20 people, she also noticed a shop in the corner. she ran over to it and looked around, she noticed a corner of the shop dedicated to stuff for trainers, she happily went over to it and noticed that their was a backpack full of stuff for trainers, it had potions, pokeballs and some pokechow.

She picked it up and noticed that it was fairly light so she bought it, along with some cereal bars for the flight

She went back out into the room and fed her pokemon

After a few minutes they were aloud to board the plane, but she was stopped when she and her pokemon walked up

"Please return your pokemon to your pokeballs"

Mimi sighed and smirked to her pokemon as she returned them to their pokeballs

She walked onto the plane and took a seat ready for the journey

After half an hour she fell asleep

--

_A man with grey hair walked up to her and said "Mimi"_

"_Grampa" she said hugging the man "I miss you"_

_Mimi knew this was a dream, _

"_I miss you too, but I can't come back, anymore than Digger can stop digging"_

"_Don't go" she said_

"_I must, but before I do, I want you to know, I am very proud of you"_

"_Grampa" she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek_

"Goodbye" 

--

"Um, wake up, we've arrived" said a boy about the same age shaking Mimi

Mimi jumped up, but calmed down, when she saw the boy next to her

"Sorry, I just thought you should know, we've arrived" he said sheepishly

"Oh, thanks" she said

He smiled and walked away

She looked around and saw that the sun had risen and people were walking down the isle, and getting off the plane, she grabbed her bag and followed them off

She ran happily out of the airport, and grabbed a map, she was in cerulean city,

"Go" she said releasing her two companions

Eevee and Digger jumped about happy to be out of their pokeballs

Mimi sniffed the air, it was so clean and fresh and…

"The Beach" said Mimi "There's a beach"

Her pokemon rejoiced at that fact

"First, we need to find the gym, are you guys up for a gym battle"

"Vee" said Eevee happily

Digger gave a bark of agreement

Mimi looked at the map and was happy to see that it wasn't far from where she was, they just had to walk down the street, and it should be to the left

Mimi followed the map's directions and sure enough it was just were it was supposed to be

Mimi ran happily inside with her pokemon at her heels and found herself in a reception

She walked over to the desk and said

"Hello, I'm here for a gym battle"

A orange haired gym leader looked at the girl and said "I'm afraid your too young for a gym battle, I'm sorry"

"Oh" she said putting on fake tears "It's just, me and my pokemon have been training really hard, and we didn't know, all that hard work is just going to go to waste"

Misty softened at the sight of her tears and said, "Well, alright, why not"

"Hooray" said Mimi jumping up into the air

--

After a hard fought battle Mimi came out the winner after a well placed shadow ball attack

"I misty, hereby present you with the Cascade badge as proof of your victory"

"Thank you so much, my hard work paid off"

--

**thanks for watching, don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are expecting to read a fic with lots of amazingly detailed battle scenes, then you will be thoroughly disappointed, anyway enjoy**

--

At all the gyms, Mimi was told she was too young, but she always had a way to get them to have an official gym match with her:

--

Brock:

"I'm afraid you're too young" he said

"Let her battle, Let her battle" came a chant from the young siblings of Brock

"But guys it's a rule" said Brock trying to reason with them

"Come on Brock, you should know not to judge someone on their age" said Forrest

Brock let out a sigh and said "Alright I'll battle you"

"Yeah" said Mimi

--

Lt Surge:

"Can't, your too young"

"Oh, sorry I should have known you'd be to chicken to face a little girl like me in a real battle"

"You got some nerve kid, but alright I'll battle you, you've got spunk"

--

Erika:

"I am very sorry, but you're too young for an official gym battle"

"Oh, it's just that you're my idol, and I've always wanted to battle you, I've worked so hard, I don't want that to just go to waste"

"Well, why not, its just one gym battle"

--

Koga:

"I'm not going to say your too young, kids should get the same treatment as everyone else"

"So you'll battle me?"

"Yes"

--

Sabrina:

"I have seen your future, and I don't intend to stand in the way of it"

"You've seen my future!"

"Yes, and it is a very good one, but you only got that way through hard work and love"

"Love! Who?"

"I can't say, it might spoil the surprise"

"Well at least I get to battle"

--

Blaine:

"I'll battle you if you can answer a riddle"

"What riddle is that"

"It cannot be bought, it cannot be sold, even if it is made of gold, what is it"

"That's easy, it's a heart"

"Very good, you're smart for someone so young, Alright I'll battle you"

--

The new leader at Viridian; Gary:

"I battle anyone and everyone who comes through that door, I don't care about age"

"Great"

--

It had been almost a year since she had left her home in Hoeen and since then, a lot had changed. She changed her hair colour from bright orange to brown and had it cut to shoulder length and she changed her eye colour from blue to green, she had also changed her last name to Smith

Since Cerulean City she had also gained some new pokemon friends: A Sandslash, an Arbok, a Pigeot and a Ponyta

Her Poocheyena Digger had evolved into a Mighteyena and was now an amazing guard dog, but he still loved to dig, and after many happy times with Mimi, Eevee had evolved into an Umbreon and was her best friend

She had now officially earned 8 badges, enough to get into the indigo league, she hoped it was enough to allow her in

She walked up to the desk and presented her badges to the lady who stared at her like she was an alien

"Hello, could I please register?" asked Mimi

"How old are you?"

Mimi confidently said "8 years old"

"Um sweetie, you're not old enough to enter the indigo league, in fact you shouldn't have even earned those badges"

"But I worked so hard," she said crying, these were real tears this time, she really had worked so hard to get here

"Bre" said Umbreon sadly

The lady looked at Mimi and got an idea, "I'll just register you as a 10 year old, how about that"

Mimi wiped her tears away and said "Really?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'll make sure you can enter"

"Thank you so much" said Mimi happily

"Breon" said Umbreon happily

After taking back her badges, she skipped out of the registration office with Umbreon at her heels

She wasn't looking where she was going and very soon bumped into someone and fell back

"Oh I'm sorry" he said

Mimi looked up to see a boy about 10 years old with short black hair, and dazzling blue eyes

The boy helped her to her feet, and said "Sorry I should have been looking where I was going"

"No it was my fault" said Mimi

He smiled and said "My name is David, this is my first tournament I've been in"

"Same here, I'm Mimi" she said

"Cool name" he said "You seem a bit young, are you 10 yet?"

Mimi smiled confidently and said "I'm not young, I'm 10, and I'm short, I can't help it, I'm sure I'll get a growth spurt soon"

"Bre" said Umbreon

"Oh right, David meet my Umbreon"

"Umbre" said Umbreon

"Hello" said David "Hey, would you like to come and get something to eat with me,"

"Sure" she replied, happy that she had made a friend

--

They had eaten and talked about their journeys and stuff, Mimi had to be careful what she said, because her parents were still looking for her

She liked David, he was friendly and had a great attitude towards everything, his pokemon were very cool as well, they were from the Johto region, his starter pokemon was a Meganium, he also had a Snubbul, an Aipom, a Pikachu, a Charizard and a Furret

She hoped she wouldn't go up against him in battle, he would be hard to beat

--

She had battled in the first round against a young trainer and his Meowth; she used Umbreon and won by a landslide

In the next round it was a double battle, she fought a girl who used a Vileplume and a Raticate. She sent out Umbreon and Digger; Mighteyena, who throughout the journey had worked really well together, several times throughout the journey, Mimi, got a sense that they liked each other but she had no proof.

She won this round as well with a double shadow ball from her pokemon that knocked out Vileplume, who had been the only one left after they had knocked out Raticate

--

David and Mimi had decided to have a celebratory picnic in the park after they had both gotten through to the third round, all their pokemon had been released and were either eating or playing

"So in the next round it's three on three?" asked Mimi

"Yep" he replied taking a bite out of his sandwich

"How do they match up the battles?" she asked

"I think it's random" he replied patting Meganium on the head

"So I might battle you at any round?" she asked worriedly

"I never thought about that, but I suppose so" he said "Winning means a lot to you doesn't it"

"Yeah, I want to make my grampa proud, he died about two years ago"

"I'm so sorry but I'm sure he is proud," said David

"Thanks" she said

--

The next day another battle was made, and thankfully the two friends weren't against each other, Mimi was against a boy of about 18, it was a three on three battle. Her Arbok won against his Jigglypuff, his Abra won against her Ponyta, in the final round her Pigeot won against his Swellow

--

"Three rounds left" she said when she saw David again

--

The next day she was against a teenage girl in a 6 on 6 battle, it was a close call but Mimi won when Ponyta evolved in a Rapidash and beat the girl's Golduck

--

"I hope we both make the finals" said Mimi happily as they waited to find out who they would be up against in the semi-finals, Mimi's face appeared on one side, they waited and gasped when they saw that they would be facing each other

"Well we knew it would come sooner or later" he said

"I guess so" she said

"Let's both give it our best" he said shaking her hand

"Yes let's" she said

--

It was a 6 on 6 battle and Mimi had defeated 3 of his pokemon, while David had beaten 2 of hers. They were both down to their last pokemon; their starters, it was Meganium against Umbreon, David had to beat Mimi if he wanted to Draw and have a sudden death battle tomorrow, whereas Mimi only had to beat him to get into the finals

Both their pokemon were on their last breaths

"Tackle" shouted David to Meganium

"Shadow ball" shouted Mimi

The crackling ball of darkness hit Meganium head on causing a knockout

"Mimi Smith is the winner" announced the official

David stood their stunned but shook his head and returned his pokemon before walking over to Mimi and congratulating her

--

David had taken her to a the park for a fancy picnic to celebrate her win, the park was deserted except for their pokemon, who were having a great time

Mimi was thinking, she felt guilty about lying to David especially after she won against him, he was her friend so surely he would understand right?

"David?" asked Mimi

"Yes" said David happily

"I haven't been completely honest with you"

He looked over to her confused "What do you mean?"

"My name is not Mimi Smith, It's Mimi Carson and I'm really 8 years old, not 10"

"Wait, your Mimi Carson!" he said "You're the one, they're all looking for"

"Please you can't tell"

"Why not"

"You don't know what it's like"

"Well I do know what it's like to be lied to, I thought you were my friend" he said returning his pokemon and storming off

"But, David" she shouted after him

But it was too late, he was gone

"David" she whispered

--

The next Day David sat in the audience at the very front ready to watch the battle

Mimi did her very best in the battle, and in the end it came to a stand off, of who could stay conscious the longest, and Mighteyena managed to stay on his feet a few seconds longer than his opponent meaning Mimi had won

The crowd cheered for Mimi as she went to the winners stage and accepted the cup from the Head of the league

"Would you like to say anything to anyone watching you?" he asked

She nodded and took the Microphone from him, looking out to the audience

"Hello everyone, thank you so much for supporting me through this competition, and I just want to say for the record that my name is not Mimi Smith"

The crowd gasped so did David, was she going to tell everyone?

"My name is Mimi Carson and I am 8 years old"

The man took the microphone and said, "That means I can't give you the cup"

"By default Brad Osbourne wins" he said handing the cup to the boy

David stood up in the silent audience and chanted "Give her the cup, give her the cup"

Mimi looked up and whispered "David?"

After a few moments others in the crowd started to chant with him, until the whole audience was in uproar, even her opponent was chanting

"But I can't she's too young" he said into the microphone

The crowd kept on chanting

"Oh alright, Mimi Carson is the new champion" he said

The crowd cheered loudly

Mimi had never felt happier, she ran up to the audience and ran over to David, jumping in his arms

"Thank you so much" said Mimi

"What are you thanking me for, you did all the work"

"Thank you for being there for me" she said happily

"Anytime, you're my best friend" he said

"Really?"

"Really" he said

--

10 years later the two were still as close could be, but they had been married for 1 year now

Mimi had made peace with her family and they had sorted it out so that they will give her the company in their will

Mimi has a lot of changes in store for it, some she had discussed with her father, and some she hadn't

Mighteyena and Umbreon had gotten together and now they had a litter of healthy, happy Eevee puppies

David had entered the Johto tournament and won, so now they each had been made champion

All in all, life was great for all of them, but Mimi would never forget what it took to be a master

--

**That's it, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it**


End file.
